


we’ve made it

by gleekischic



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, They Have Kids, basically if they got a flashfoward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekischic/pseuds/gleekischic
Summary: i’m still annoyed that britt and santana didn’t get a flashforward in season 6 so i guess that’s what this is
Relationships: Brittana - Relationship, Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	we’ve made it

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i’m sorry but we were so robbed so! also this is so sickeningly cute BYE

-  
it's been 5 years. 5 years since they both said i do, yet nothing has changed between them. their friends have always told them that they're stuck in their honeymoon phase, but come on. there is no honeymoon phase when you're as in love as brittany lopez-pierce is with santana lopez-pierce. and vice versa. "the epitome of soulmatism." their friend, kurt, had called them, to which brittany had responded, "is soulmatism even a word?". she knew he was right though. everyone did.  
-  
they were woken up by the sound of giggles and footsteps as their twins, ava and marco stood outside their room, waiting to pounce and wake them up. as brittany was about to get up and tell them to get back to bed! it's 7am!, santana shushed her and pretended to fall back to sleep. brittany immediately copied, santana didn't need to tell her, she just knew. as the twins snuck up onto their bed, both britt and santana grabbed them, and started tickling them until they were screaming "mercy! mercy please!"   
"marco, ava, you're four. how do you know what mercy means?" santana giggled once they'd finally calmed down.   
"i'm four not stupid mama, i do watch tv you know." marco replied with an eye roll, making brittany and santana turn to eachother, jaws dropped.  
"that is all your fault, baby. that was all you. all. you." britt said before santana could say anything.   
santana just rolled her eyes, leading brittany to looking at ava and pointing at her wife in a "ha i told you!" kind of way.  
-  
after all the excitement died down, ava and marco crawled right in the space between brittany and santana, falling asleep almost immediately.   
"happy five years beautiful." brittany whispered, pressing a kiss to their conjoined hands.   
"here's to so so so many more." santana continued, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"hey hey hey baby, what's wrong?" brittany asked, moving her free hand so that she could try and wipe santana's tears away.   
"happy tears, britt britt. i promise." she said, looking at brittany, down to their kids, and back to brittany.  
"just look at us. we've made it."  
-


End file.
